With regard to performing power control in electric grids which transmit and distribute electric power from electric power plants to electricity consumers; a method is being studied in which the electric power usage of the electricity consumers is controlled by implementing communication technology.
For example, in a method called demand response (DR) control, depending on the electric-generating capacity, an electric power provider that provides electric power sends DR control requests to the electricity consumers. A DR control request can be either a notification about the changes in the electric rate structure, or a mere notification of an electric power shortage, or a control request for switching ON/switching OFF the power source of the devices used by the electricity consumers.
Moreover, a method has been proposed in which a plurality of electricity consumers is divided into groups, and it is determined whether or not to perform DR control with respect to each group based on the history data of the electricity consumers belonging to that group. With that, the profit of the electric power provider is maximized while satisfying the maximum number of times and the maximum amount of time of DR control that is agreed upon in the contract with the electricity consumers.
However, in the conventional technology, there are concerns that the electric power receiving side faces disadvantages beyond necessity because of electric power control requests. Hence, there is room for improvement.